Hunt: The Fox
by Lady S. Quattro
Summary: The Fox pounds the streets of London, with Gene and Co on his tail. Alex uses memories to try and solve the case, but the infuriating, increasingly sexy DCI clearly has other plans for Alex...
1. Bloody Burglaries

Hiya all, this is my first ever fanfic, so be gentle with me, pwease? lol nah kidding, all reviews welcome, good or bad. Big thanks to x.Emzi.x for beta!

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters from BBC series Ashes to Ashes, and there for do not belong to me, sadly :D**

_**Hunt: The Fox - Hunt begins**_

* * *

April 17th 1981

"Nice of you t'make an appearance this mornin' Drake. Are yer feeling alright? Fancy a brew?" Alex knew better than to provoke him in his current mood, so she took to her desk silently. Gene glared at her momentarily before turning back to the team.

"Now, as I was sayin' before psycho 'ere interrupted, last night a Mrs Levine 'ad a visitor. He broke into 'er 'ouse, and indecently assaulted 'er. Chris, Ray I want you on door t' door, find out if anyone saw anything. Viv, get uniform out of that 'ouse and onto the street, we need evidence." Gene turned his attention to Alex who was shrugging out of her coat.

"Don't bother with that, Bolly, yer coming with me." Alex let out a sigh and got to her feet. After Gene had taken his coat from his office, the pair walked down the station steps and got into the Quattro. Gene started the engine and for a few minutes there was nothing but silence. Gene looked at Alex; she looked a little pale. He was a little worried if truth be told. He cleared his throat, and tried at his best teasing tone.

"Wassup bolls? You're as pale as a Jew at a Nazi knees up."

Alex shivered.

"I'm fine. Mrs Levine, what's her background?"

Gene noticed the change of subject but went along with it anyway, it was just easier.

"Agatha Levine. 72 years old. Lives with 'er cat, don't like the neighbours and isn't afraid t' show it neither. Whingin' old bat but she's got spirit." Alex could have sworn she'd seen a ghost of a smile flicker across his face for a moment, but on a second take it was gone. The two of them climbed out of the car on knocked on the door. Alex waited for a bitter old woman to answer the door, but to her surprise, Mrs Levine seemed a fairly pleasant, level headed old lady. Oh she had her problems, but she was strong, didn't lay down and take it. Alex listened to her story with interest, taking notes as she did so.

As the front door closed behind them Alex smiled at Gene.

"They don't make them like that any more."

Gene frowned at Alex. Secretly, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Alex stood in front of the whiteboard. While she waited for C.I.D to gather round her, she wrote a few more notes and making connections. As far as Gene was concerned, C.I.D could take as much time as they wanted to assemble themselves as it was giving him a perfect reason to take in Alex's appearance, as he did several times daily. Those long slim legs, that lovely round rump, those slim, perfect hips, and her generous bosom were enough to drive any guy crazy. He enjoyed those rare moments when he could watch her, unspeaking, concentrating, without having to worry about his boys spotting his 'appraisal.'.

But all too soon, his impatient D.I rounded on them and summoned them into they're places more quickly. Gene inwardly sighed, half relieved, half bitterly disappointed. Alex caught that look, and wondered what it was all about. No time to dwell now though.

"Right, Mrs Agatha Levine. 72 years of age. Last night she awoke to find a man standing over her bed-"

Ray, impatient as ever, interrupted.

"Yeah, we know all that."

"I'm aware of that Ray. What you didn't know was that at nine o'clock that evening, Mrs Levine took herself up to bed, where she read for about an hour, before she started dozing off. This makes the time around about ten thirty last night. If you'd care to listen, you might hear something you don't know."

Ray looked closed to seething, as Gene came to stand at Alex's side and continued on her behalf.

"Mrs Levine described the attacker as a white male, late twenties/early thirties, 5'8, slim athletic build, between 10 and 11 stone, with long smooth fingers."

Chris raised a hand.

"What about 'is face?"

Alex shrugged.

"Mrs Levine said that her attacker, kept one gloved hand over his face, that's how she was able to fight him off, causing him to flee."

Gene nodded.

"Now what about the door to door?"

Ray looked over his notes.

"Next door neighbour 'eard a disturbance about 10.35pm, said it sounded like a struggle next door. When 'e went outside to investigate 'e saw a bloke of the same description running off across the field."

Alex nodded.

"Anything else?"

Chris shook his head.

"Nothing Ma'am."

Gene turned to Alex.

"So all we've got is a description of a bloke 'oo could be half the bleedin' population, 'n that's it?"

Alex nodded. Gene pinched his nose and got to his feet with some new found energy.

"Right Ray, get onto to the snouts, do what yer've got to." Ray nodded and got to his feet.

"Guv."

"Chris, get on t' forensics. See if they've turned anythin' up yet."

Chris reached for the phone.

"Yes Guv."

Alex smiled in awe, and not for the first time, at how efficiently Gene directed his team. They all obeyed without a second thought. She'd never come across a team more loyal in all her career, but no matter how many times she saw it here, she still felt a warm admiration and respect for the man behind it all.

* * *

May 11th 1981

Alex was walking through the station corridors when she bumped into Gene.

"There yer are Drake I've been looking for yer."

He smiled and Alex was a little shocked at the affect his smile had on her. It was a good thing nobody saw him smile very often. She realised she'd been silently contemplating for quite some time and knew he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh?"

It was the best she could come up with. Gene's smile widened and his eyes narrowed with intent.

"Yeah, there was somethin' I've bin meanin' t' give yer. Think of it as an early birthday present."

Alex saw him smile again and noticed for the first time he had one hand behind his back. She tried to crane her neck round him to see, but realised far too late how close her face was from Gene's. He smiles again, his eyes flicking to her lips and lingering there for a second. "It's not be'ind me back Bolls."

Gene licks his lips and Alex finds herself mimicking him, helpless as her eyes moved to his lips of their own accord, watching his tongue work, and feeling the temperature rising.

"What is this present then?" Her voice low and breathy. Gene raised one eyebrow lazily.

"It's a surprise."

Without anymore warning he swooped down and claimed her lips, crushing her against the wall as he pushed his hard length up against her. That certainly was a surprise!

A big enough surprise in fact to wake Alex. With a gasp she sat bolt upright and took in deep gulps of air, her eyes darting about the room, taking in the surroundings. She was in her bed, in her flat, alone. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or….her thought trailed off. She didn't want to think about that. Her phone's shrill tones brought her mind back to reality.

"D.I Drake? It's Shaz. You better come in, there's been another one." Alex sighed.

"I'll be right in."

* * *

Gene watched through his window as Alex made her way up the stone steps and into the station. He didn't quite know how to face her today, not after last night. _It was a dream you moron!_ Yeah, but it was one hell of a dream. Just thinking about it got him all hot under the collar. He forced his mind back onto his paperwork; Alex would be expecting an update after all. Since the incident involving Mrs Levine, there had been spates of burglaries all over London. Although Gene suspected more than one of them was down to the Levine burglar, there was no sign of sexual assault or even so much as him being spotted. That was until now. Gene heard the knock on his office door, and was dragged out of his thoughts. Alex entered and stood before his desk.

"Shaz called, there's been another robbery?"

Gene nodded, not quite meeting her eye, somewhat confusing Alex. _Why can't he look at me?_

"Yeah, 'cept this is no ordinary blag. It's like the first one at Levine's."

Alex sat on his desk, causing him to look up, and her to look away. _What the 'ell's she looking away for?_

"Have forensics been over the crime scene?"

"Yeah, nothin."

"What about the victim?"

Gene stood up and reached for the file, only to find Alex was sitting on it. They looked at one another like awkward teenagers for a moment, before Alex hopped off the desk and Gene retrieved the file. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Paul York, 35."

"A man?"

"I dunno 'ow many of you're bloody posh tart mates call 'emselves Paul, but in the real word blokes names are used fer blokes!"

Alex wondered if that was a dig at her name, her stupid comment or both. She settled for rolling her eyes in a way that sent Gene to hell and back, not that she knew that.

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Paul goes out t' see 'is girlfriend, comes 'ome around kickin' out time to find blankets all over 'is sofa, like a child's play-den, he said. It wasn't til it was too late that 'e noticed the blagger 'olding 'is own shotgun to 'is throat. The blagger tied 'im up, stuck some porn on fer a bit 'n then he…he touched him, indecent assault, just like Levine."

"Did Mr York get a look at his face?"

Gene shook his head.

"No, 'e was wearin' a mask. Stole 300 quid, the shotgun and cartridges, and left him tied up fer a neighbour to find."

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well I think I've got enough to build a profile on."

Nearly one month later, after five more burglaries, C.I.D were not really any closer to catching him. The press had started calling the assailant 'The Fox", after his latest blag. Alex entered the house, with a torch in hand.

* * *

He had been there. When he entered, the house had been empty. He had systematically gone about the house, pulling curtain cords and phone wires and the proceeding to set up traps throughout the house. He had made himself at home helping himself to food from the fridge, and he had gone to the trouble of making a den in the front room again.

Team the idea of a den, and a sly guy keeping the police at arms length and the name was born. Alex felt a shiver of dread run through her again at the thought of it. She knew 'The Fox', knew his case well. She herself had been scared to go to the toilet at night in her younger years, in case 'The Fox' was lurking on the landing. Alex knew that a desperate and trying time was ahead, but at least she was forewarned. If only she could remember his name…

"Bolls, are yer plannin' on drinkin' that, or am I gonna 'ave to pour it down yer?"

Alex tried not to picture it in her head but failed: her sitting there, wine soaked shirt clinging to her flat stomach and breasts, smelling of alcohol… she'd be a siren for Gene. She pushed the thought away and sipped her red wine.

Many, many sips later, Luigi looked frustrated with the mess Gene's officers were making of his restaurant, but Gene was too busy to notice, and Luigi didn't want to distract him when it seemed as though he might finally be getting his act together. Alex smiled at Luigi, who smiled back, a man charmed, and headed off to the kitchen. Alex turned back to her DCI and her smile faded. He was leaning heavily on the table, probably having had a few too many to drink. However, she was in no position to criticise.

"Why do you do it Gene? Come here every night, drinking yourself half to death."

Gene looked up from the table top, a resigned look on his face he shrugged.

"Dunno Bolls."

He paused for a moment, and when he looked up again, Alex could see the change in his eyes. Her breath caught, but he continued.

"Probably the same reason you do. No place better t' go, nothin' better t' do."

His eyes moved over her body and she felt suddenly hot. She smiled.

"Oh is that right? I think you come here, with all your men around you, so you can still feel in control."

"I like bein' in control."

Alex would have been a fool to have missed the low growl in his voice, and even bigger fool to be confused about his meaning. She leaned forward slightly, inclining her head at an angle to him, dropping her lashes in a seductive way.

"In control of yourself? Or everyone? Would you like to be in control of me, Gene?"

Alex watched his eyes smile, but his lips never betrayed a thing. Oh, how she wished she hadn't looked at his lips.

"I am."

Alex had lost her train of thought.

"Sorry?"

"I am in control of you Bolly, just not as much as I would like."

He made a shrugging gesture as though it didn't bother him, but the rest of his body betrayed him. His eyes moved down her body, taking in every single inch and looking with every passing second like a very hungry man. Deep down, Gene knew he was making a twat of himself, again. He knew that she was too, but somehow, even when she totally threw herself at him and he did the right thing, he still looked like the prize twat. How did she do it? He was distracted from his thoughts by Alex leaning closer, reaching out to him with her hand….

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Chapter 2, if you want me too, up real soon! LSQ x**


	2. RIP Boots & Hospitals

Here's chapter two for you then, sorry for the wait! Thanks again to x.Emzi.x for her Beta work.

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters taken from that series. These are property of Kudos and the BBC.**

* * *

Gene gulped and prepared himself. This was it, surely? He could hardly take it really, but he was Gene Hunt, and she was Bolly. She had to come to him. He watched her eyes flutter shut, her hand just a few painful centimetres from his own, he let his eyes close and waited.

And waited.

_Thuuuuddd!_

Gene felt a weight on his feet and opened his eyes. Alex was no longer across the table from him. It took a few moments for his beer clouded mind to realise what had happened.

"Gene?"

Gene sighed and poked his head under the table. Alex was lying with her head across his snake clad feet. He sighed.

"You're goin' a little bit fast for me Drake. I didn't expect yer down there until the second date, at least not until after a bloody snog!"

"Shhudup" Was the slurred reply he got. Lifting his head from under the table, he rolled his eyes. He felt her tugging on his trouser leg.

"Gene I--I think I'm going to be sick."

"Well get up off that floor then yer dozy tart!"

He really should have helped her. It wouldn't have taken much effort, but now he had not only lost the only gentlemanly composure he ever had through bitterness, he had also lost his favourite pair of boots.

* * *

June 7th

Alex traipsed behind Gene through the centre of C.I.D.

"Oh come on Gene, I was doing you a favour really." Alex tried to hide her smile as Gene turned on her in the middle of the room.

"Women loved those bloody boots!" Gene could see the disbelief in her eyes and turned to Ray.

"Ray? Tell 'er 'bout that mouthy Brixton tart."

Ray's smirk was almost unbearable.

"Oh yeah, right mouthy bitch 'er. She took one look at the Guv's boots and fell on 'er knees."

Alex raised an eyebrow and muttered to herself.

"It was probably shock."

Alex smiled at Shaz, who distinctly looked as though she didn't want to get involved.

"Shaz? What did you think of D.C.I Hunt's boots?"

Shaz pulled a face, not wanting to speak but the look said it all. Alex turned to Gene, a triumphant smirk on her face and one eyebrow raised.

"If you think I'm taking a bloody plonk's word on this, yer got another thing comin-"

"This isn't about rank Gene, it's about sex."

Gene raises his eyebrows in feigned shock.

"If this was about sex Drake, then my boots wouldn't have got ruined in the first place. From where my boots are standing it's all about rank!"

Gene stormed off into his office, leaving Alex rolling her eyes and balling her fists. That man had the intelligence of a bottle of whiskey. Shaz came to her side.

"Sorry Ma'am."

Alex gave her a warm smile. "It's alright Shaz, shouldn't have brought you into it really."

Chris scratches his head with a pencil.

"Well he brought Ray into it, pretty childish really."

Alex put her head in her hands. It would have to be the least intelligent person in the room that pointed that out wouldn't it? Alex sighed and went to the whiteboard. She began to make a list of the items stolen from the burglaries: large sums of money mostly. Each of the burglaries not involving assault had a link though; photos of women of the household were often taken, along with various other items such as a shotgun, cartridges, pornographic videos, family photo albums, clothing taken from drawers, and a second shotgun and cartridge set.

Alex looked at the board. Surely if he needed to steal another gun, he didn't have the first one?

"Shaz? Find out what model shotgun was stolen from Paul York's house, I want it found as soon as possible please."

"Ma'am."

Shaz bustled over while Alex continued to look over her board, linking words and making no sense what so ever to Gene, who was watching her from his office. He sighed and got to his feet.

She could feel him behind her before he spoke, before he made any sound at all. She continued to write on the board, but her senses were all tuned in on him.

He wondered if she knew he was standing there. He half wished that she didn't as he was doing an appraisal right now and didn't want to be disturbed. He knew it couldn't last though. He cleared his throat, only to get no reaction. So she _was_ just being petulant.

"'Ow's it coming along Bolly?"

She noticed the use of her pet name. Come crawling back had he? Well she would be professional, but she would make clear that he wasn't going to get around her that easy.

"It looks like my original profile was right."

Gene looked at his feet and shook his head.

"He's not a thief…"

"No."

Alex waited for it, she was sure it was coming.

"'Ow can 'e not be a thief when 'e breaks into someone's 'ouse and steals there stuff?"

It was a perfectly logical question really, but she had explained more than enough times and her patience was wearing thin. It wore thinner still when Chris and Ray stood closer to hear her explanation.

"That's not what I mean. As I've said, he's not breaking in to steal things, that is not his main objective. When he does steal…here look at the board. Pornographic magazines aren't going to make a thief a lot of money on the black market-"

"Oh? 'ow'd you know that then?"

She could tell he was trying to lighten the mood, and it had worked for Chris and Ray who guffawed and exchanged a look, but it only served to aggravate Alex more. And she made sure he knew it too. He turned to Chris and Ray.

"Shut up you two. Look for some link between the victims."

Alex knew what he was doing: distract the others so he could talk to her without being overheard. Well, not this time he wasn't.

"They're won't be, I've checked."

Gene changed his tact.

"Alright then, you two carry on about yer business. What have yer got then smarty knickers?"

"He likes the sense of power, he likes being in control."

Alex watched Gene's eyes darken slightly and knew he was recalling last night's control speech.

"He breaks into the house, rifles through their things, creating havoc. What he takes he takes for a reason: fear. There's no worse feeling than knowing your house, your safe haven – your castle has been breached. Missing items are a constant reminder to the victims that they aren't safe. I think this all started out being theft, but he got a taste for the nastier side, enjoys the power. But with every burglary he does, his confidence will grow, and it'll get worse Gene."

Gene nodded, chewing the inside of his lip.

"Murder d'yer reckon?"

Alex looked uncertain.

"I wouldn't have thought so, but in the end, it will probably have been the kinder option."

Gene nodded and inhaled deeply.

"Look Bolls-."

Alex prepared herself for what ever was to come, but it never came. Shaz burst in and Alex smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you Shaz."

"I haven't told ya yet."

Gene caught the look Alex threw his way and remembered the time he had done that to her with Chris. Chris had interrupted her mid-rant and now Shaz had done the same for Alex. Couldn't she see he wasn't about to go off on one?

"Gene, are you listening?"

"Mmm?"

"Shaz said there's been another one!"

Gene glances at his watch, just gone twelve.

"'Ow? It's just gone lunch time."

Shaz pointed over her shoulder to front desk.

"Happened last night, Guv. The woman what I just talked to on the phone says she's been at the hospital wiv her husband since."

"That bloody fox!" Gene's voice echoed around the room and he grabbed his keys from his desk. He barked at Alex on the way to the door.

"Drake! Coat! Now!"

* * *

Alex left the ward to find Gene pacing in the corridor, an angry look on his face. He saw her approach and took a step towards her.

"Listen Drake, I don't care what we have to do. We are gonna nail this bastard."

"Calm down, Guv. He's not hurt badly, shot in the hand. Hardly somewhere you'd shoot someone if you wanted to hurt them is it?"

"Well I can think of more inventive means for this scumbag"

Alex followed in Gene's wake as he walked out of the hospital.

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Back in C.I.D, Shaz had talked Chris into looking into the missing gun situation, and was now trying to talk Ray into doing some work.

"Come on Ray."

Ray didn't look convinced.

"And what do I get out of it?"

"The Guv's respect, D.I Drakes respect…" Shaz was getting nowhere and then it hit her.

"I'll make your tea for the rest of the day."

Ray raised his eyebrows and smiled at that one.

"What do yer want me t' do?"

Gene and Alex burst in before Shaz could answer.

"Right you 'orrible lot, gather round, there's been a development. D.I Drake…"

Gene took a seat on her desk while Alex picked up from where he'd left off, strolling over to the whiteboard.

"Right, as you all know, last night at approximately one thirty pm, The Fox left the Alden property. Mr. Alden's statement comments on the fact that the teapot was still warm. As you also know, he made himself a den-like lair in the living room, having set traps all over the house, yet he left without confrontation taking with him; £130 pounds cash, a blue anorak, and a packet of peanuts. Why?"

Alex was glad to see Shaz speak out for once. Women doing it for themselves today.

"Well first, he's not really in it for the thieving, it's just how he gets his rocks off, and if he was disturbed and fled the scene, he didn't have a lot of time to snatch anything he had eyed up."

"Good Shaz." Alex gave her a warm smile. "Now, as some of you may know, myself and D.C.I Hunt were called into the hospital earlier this afternoon. There we were met by a young married couple, Amy and Tom Hodges."

Gene got to his feet, and while Alex wrote on the board, he carried on.

"Mr and Mrs Hodges were asleep in bed as any respectable person is at 3am. Tom saw 'im in the light from the window and naturally thought of defendin' 'is missus. 'e leapt outta bed, completely ignoring the shotgun The Fox was wavin' about and started yellin' at 'im to get out. The Fox did as 'e was told, but not before the gun went off."

Alex turned back from the board.

"It is my belief, that The Fox only shot him out of shock, I don't think he really meant to hurt anyone."

Ray laughed.

"Yeah, alright. People who creep around at 3 in the morning with shotguns and masks-"

Gene interrupted him.

"He wasn't wearing a mask."

"So we got a description of his face?" Chris looks eager, but Alex shakes her head.

"No, according to Mr Hodges, it looked like he had torn up a pair of trousers, and had fashioned one of the legs into a mask of sorts."

"He's taking more risks" Shaz piped up.

"That's right. The only other time he took the risk of going in without a mask was the first time, while he was experimenting, and even then he had the common sense to keep his face covered with his hand."

Gene growled.

"That bastard thinks 'e's giving us the slip, 'e's playing games, getting braver."

Chris looked as though he was thinking for a moment.

"Think if we leave 'im to it 'e'll give himself enough rope to hang himself with?"

Ray shook his head "Don't be such a twonk."

"Actually, he does have a point."

Alex noticed the look Gene threw at her.

"No, no hear me out. At this point in time he _is_ giving us the slip. We've got very little to go on. The more risks he takes, the sloppier he will become. He'll end up leaving a trail for us to follow."

Alex saw that the angry look in Gene's eyes hadn't disappeared. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain behind her eyes, as if the very glare had been enough to hurt her. She glared back at him, but it wasn't long before she realised that it wasn't his doing. By now, her breath was running short and becoming increasingly painful. She watched as the look in Gene's eyes changed from annoyance to alarm in an instant. She gripped her head as her vision began to blur. Her knees buckled beneath her as she fell into darkness.

* * *

**All reviews welcome, hope ya liked it! Chapter 3 in progress… LSQ x  
**


	3. Out of the Foxhole

_**Hiya fanfic'ers! Chapter 3 just for you! :D Enjoy if you will!**_

**Disclaimer: All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

* * *

"No, no hear me out. At this point in time he _is_ giving us the slip, we've got very little to go on. The more risks he takes, the sloppier he will become and he'll end up leaving a trail for us to follow."

Gene hated it when she was right, but now he thought about it, what other choice did they have? He was trying to think of the right words to convey this, without looking like a lovesick puppy in front of his team, when he noticed the way her glare suddenly intensified. Her breathing rate increased: short shallow breaths. Gene instantly became alarmed. She raised her hands to her head, and Gene wondered if he'd imagined that groan. He lunged forward, capturing her under the arms, feeling her weight sag against him as her knees gave out from under her.

"Drake? Drake?"

Gene lowered the pair of them to the floor, propping her head up on his chest. Her eyes were rolling beneath her eyelids, as if in dream.

"Bolls? Alex, come on wake up!"

He shook her, to no effect. He kept his eyes firmly focused on her as he spoke.

"Shaz, get an ambulance! Now!"

* * *

The reporter shuffled through his papers, finding the latest story. He cleared his throat and began to speak, but his voice was muffled. Only a few words could be made out.

…_fox…gun…buried…1981…27 years…released…20 years…anonymity…Fowly…_

The reporter disappeared into the blackness. The name ran through her mind over and over: Fowly, Fowly…

Alex's mind went blank once again.

* * *

June 13th

Gene sat in his office, turning his glass between his thumb and forefinger. Viv poked his head round the door.

"Guv?"

Gene raised his eyes to the door, a little surprised. He hadn't heard the door open, or the knock.

"What is it Viv?"

"The hospital phoned, Guv."

Gene sat bolt upright in his chair, a million things whirring through his head. He was scared to death, but half full of hope. He said nothing, only waited for Viv to go on.

"She hasn't woken up yet, but she's been mumbling, calling out. The nurse I spoke to thought it would be good to send someone down there? Shaz is getting ready to leave now."

"I'll go."

"You can't, Guv."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I'm going and that's that!"

Gene was on his feet. While he drained the amber liquid from his glass, Viv took his opportunity.

"Guv? What about your meeting with the Super?"

"Shit!"

He'd forgotten about that. No getting around it either.

"Alright. Send Shaz, but tell 'er I'll relieve 'er later."

"Guv."

Viv left and Gene sat once more, refilling his glass and pulling a file towards him. He ran his finger across Alex's handwriting and sighed. If Alex was here, she could do the talking later; she would know what to do. She always did.

* * *

Shaz sat listening to her boss's breathing, deep and relaxed. Alex hadn't said a word, stirred in anyway – nothing. Shaz took her hand.

"We all really miss you ma'am, well I mean Ray says it's good to have you off his back and that, but he don't mean it really. Reckon the Guv's taken it all the worst. I know we all sort of stumbled along and got things done before you came, but now it's like we're all down, and with no leads on the case…"

Shaz sighs. "The Guv blames himself. He'd never admit it though, and Chris and Ray will never spot it, but I think he blames himself. Viv said he wanted to come today, but he's got a meeting with the super, said he'll pop up after though…"

Shaz trailed off, at a loss for what to say. She heard Alex gasp and looked to her face. Nothing.

* * *

Superintendent Faulkner motioned for Gene to take the chair on the other side of his desk, which he did.

"Well D.C.I Hunt, we're in the public eye here. They want this 'Fox' character caught. There are fathers fearing for their children. Do you have a game plan?"

"No sir, but we 'ave got a way of catchin' the bastard. D.I Drake gave me a profile of the killer, based on what evidence we do have. We also came up with a pattern concernin' the victim's 'ouses. Most of the burglaries fall within the-"

What had she called it? Oh yes.

"-the rape triangle. But D.I Drake believes that as 'is confidence increases, 'e'll move further away from this spot. What I need sir, is more officers. I need surveillance, from above 'n on the ground."

The superintendent nodded thoughtfully: _This D.I seems to have dragged the dinosaur into the light of modern day… _

"When was the last burglary?"

"June 6th. No sign of 'im since mind. 'n if I know 'is M.O like I think I do, that's pretty strange. Never usually leaves it a whole week. Alex… D.I Drake said that 'is need is increasin', 'e's beginnin' to think 'e's good at it, 'n' will take more risks. Last time a bloke got shot."

The superintendent nodded.

"Well in that case, we'll hold off for now. It seems likely he's been scared off to me, and if there's no further threat, then there's no need for more officers Gene."

"But sir, if I could just-"

"No need for more officers, Gene." He repeated. "If this 'Fox' comes out of his hole again, I will do what I can, but for now, I would like you to carry on as normal."

"Thank you, Sir."

Gene didn't sound thankful, he didn't much care. This was the second time he'd come to the super on this case, and walked away with as much as he'd walked in with. _I've got other things to worry about. _He thought as he walked down the station steps towards the Quattro.

* * *

He'd been sat there for hours, just watching her breathe, unmoving. Well, almost unmoving. He could see her eyes moving under the lids again. A week ago he'd have given anything for her to shut up and just let him look at her. It had annoyed him constantly over the past few months, when he'd been getting an eyeful and she'd ruin it all by turning to face him, talking to him, confusing him with all that psycho-babble. Gene sighed. Right now all he wanted was for her to open her eyes and tell him what to do. He shook himself. _Yer great bloody Jessie, get a 'old of yourself! _He sighed and looked at his feet.

"…_Gene..."_

His head snapped up to look at her. He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat and he stopped dead as he waited for her to do something.

"_Please… Gene?..."_

He pulled his chair closer to the bed and wrapped her small hand into both of his with a squeeze.

"I'm 'ere Bolls."

"…_Fox…."_

"What?"

"_Find…Fox…"_

"Alex? I don't understand."

"_20…years…Martin..."_

"Who the bloody 'ell's Martin?"

"_Martin…Fowly…Fox..."_

Gene frowned and shook his head.

"Alex, come on, open you're eyes, talk t' me!"

"…_Help...Gene…"_

Gene sighed. He didn't think she was going to wake up anytime soon. After a few minutes babbling the same words over and over Alex fell silent again. Martin Fowly. Gene knew him well. Originally a northern bloke, Gene had never had to raise a hand to him. He always coughed to save his skin. Fowly wasn't capable of being the fox. He was just a quiet, dozy thief.

* * *

23rd June

Alex walked out of the ward, feeling happy to finally be leaving. She hoped the next time she saw a hospital was in 2008. The doctors couldn't explain what had happened, why she had fallen into a brief coma state, but they seemed happy that she was in perfect health now. Alex had a theory. In this place, the 1981 of her mind, she couldn't access the memories she needed to solve the case, too much of her mind was being used in keeping her body going. So she had, unbeknownst to her at the time, shut her body down, allowing her to use all of her energy to remember the Fox's true identity. She just hoped she wasn't too late. She stopped dead in the doorway of the hospital. Outside, parked up against the curb, was the Quattro. Gene was leaning on the car, a cigarette between his lips. She smiled slightly and crossed the road, but before the pleasantries had reached her lips, she remembered more pressing matters.

"Martin Fowly."

"It's not 'im Bolls."

"You won't know that until you've spoken to him."

"I have."

Alex opens her mouth in shock, then her brow furrows in confusion.

"You did? But how? How-what lead you to him?"

Gene shrugs and looks at his feet.

"Doctors told us you were mumbling in your sleep, you said his name."

Gene climbed into the car and Alex followed suit.

"So?"

"So, we checked on 'im. I know Martin Fowly, Bolls. We came across each other when I was with GMP. 'e's not the type."

Alex fell silent. She was so sure, but if he checked out….

She sighed and Gene took a glance at her.

"Yer sure yer alright t' be out Bolls? Cos if you 'ave another turn, you're walkin' back t' that hospital."

Alex smiled.

"I'm fine. And thank you by the way."

"What for?"

"Shaz said…Just for being there, being here now."

"You're my D.I, my responsibility."

Alex nodded.

"I know, but thanks all the same."

Gene puffed his chest out, customary pout firmly in place as he pulled up outside Luigi's.

* * *

6th July

Alex yawned slightly and shook her head at Chris, who was trying to impress Shaz by dancing on the table. Luigi looked beside himself, but once again Gene was far too busy watching Alex to notice. Gene got to his feet and traveled over to the bar where Alex was sat on her own. Bottle of wine in hand he perched himself on the stool next to her and refilled her glass. Alex smiled.

"Thanks."

Gene nodded and waited for her to start. It wasn't like Alex to miss an opportunity to lecture him, but when she failed to say anything, he felt a little curious.

"Come on then, out with it."

"I was just thinking about the case."

"What case? We 'aven't got a case! No one 'as seen 'ide or 'air of 'im in a month. I just 'ope it's cos someone got the better of 'im and the bastard's lying face down in a ditch somewhere."

"He isn't. This isn't how it ends. I just wish I could remember!"

Gene could feel the alcohol in his brain. He wasn't pissed, but he was merry. Not merry enough to be rendered an idiot though. And still, here she was, making him doubt himself, wondering if what she had said would make perfect sense to anyone else, but just because it was _him_ and he was with _her_, he was unable to understand.

"Um…yeah."

Gene could hear the bar phone ringing but tried to concentrate.

"'ang on Bolls, remember what?"

Alex opened her mouth to reply but Luigi cut across her.

"Signor Hunt! The telephone, someone calls for you."

Gene reached across the bar.

"Yeah? What?...Where?"

Gene swiftly hung up the phone and turned to Alex.

"He's done it again."

"What?"

"The Fox has come out of 'is 'ole, and 'e means business."

* * *

**_And there you go! Chapter four up asap, please leave reviews so i know if i'm on the right track or on the slippery slope! Thanks again! LSQ x_**


	4. Back to Square 1

**_Hiya everyone. Thanks again to x.Emzi.x her brilliant beta'ing again! And a massive thank you to anyone reading this, and those of you that have taken the time to leave a review: x.Emzi.x, gazing-at-blue-skies, Shutters, clownish, Molly Hunt and RushholmeRuffian. Merci!_**

**Disclaimer:** ** All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

* * *

Alex stepped out of the Quattro and began to walk towards the house, closely followed by Gene, Chris and Ray. They weren't the only ones on the scene either: Alex had to shield her eyes from the flashing blue lights of the squad cars. Gene sped up so as to walk at her side, and as the two of them stepped under the police tape, Gene stopped at the sight of the Superintendent. Alex did likewise. The Super saw Gene and took a few steps towards him.

"Ah, there you are Hunt."

"Superintendent Faulkner, what are you doin' 'ere?"

Faulkner didn't reply, just cast a curious look at Alex. Gene cleared his throat.

"Oh right. Superintendent Faulkner, this is my D.I, Alex Drake. Drake, Superintendent Faulkner."

Faulkner nodded and gave Gene a surveying look.

_Why do people always do that? _Gene wondered to himself.

Faulkner sighed.

"Well Gene, pretty nasty business actually, the owner of this house is my sister in law. I'm afraid the wife won't be too happy with me if I don't see her sister's abuser brought to justice. Therefore, what ever you need for this case, you've got it. Officers from all over London will come to your assistance, and I'll have a helicopter crew at your beck and call too."

Gene's eyebrows raised in a surprised fashion.

"Thank you, Sir. We'll get 'im."

Faulkner seemed to have heard enough, and with that he walked off. Gene turned to Alex, who was surveying him with a weary eye.

"You asked the Superintendent for more officers, and helicopters, yeah? I did just hear that right? When I suggested that to you a month and a half ago, you said and I quote: "I reckon them tight jeans o'yours might 'ave cut the blood flow to yer brain Drake."

Gene remembered it well. He sighed and looked to the heavens for help. What was a man to do? He only did what suggested to him and here she was pissed off at him.

"I said that cos I knew the super wasn't going t' 'ave it!"

"Well he seems pretty keen now doesn't he?"

Alex walked into the house with a smirk on her face. Gene frowned after her. _Bloody women swapping and changing moods all the time._

* * *

July 7th

Why did he have to look at her like that? It certainly didn't help Alex's concentration, and right now she needed to concentrate. Once again she had all of C.I.D gathered round, and the added pressure of detectives from other divisions listening to her as well. Alex could feel the pressure as though it was her first day here all over again. These outsiders weren't used to listening to a women, whereas her own officers had become accustomed to it by now, even respected her, although somewhat grudgingly. She'd gotten no sleep either, which didn't help. All this pressure and still Gene stared at her from his position at the back of the room. He leant up against the wall, arms folded across his broad chest, one foot crossed over the other and that smouldering look in his eyes. Alex took a deep breath and tried to continue as before, ignoring the shiver that ran through her.

"Now, last night after a month of no activity, he struck once more. The Owens were in bed, sleeping, when he broke in. They woke up to find his shotgun in their faces. He then made them get up, and proceeded to bind them with their own clothes and shoelaces. The Fox then started to assault Mrs Owen, and despite his warnings, she screamed: causing him to flee the scene. He left no evidence and he wore a mask again. This man isn't going to leave us any clues at this stage, so our best option is to try and catch him in the act."

Alex pointed to a map behind her. There were lines and coloured dots all over it, indicating the houses attacked, and the infamous 'Rape Triangle'. She pointed to one of the dots.

"The house he attacked last night falls once more into this area, the rape triangle. It's this small area of land that we should target. The helicopter crew patrol these areas and we will also have foot patrols taking place on the streets at night."

Alex could see the looks of scepticism in place on most of their faces. One raised his hand.

"What good will that do? It'll just scare him off and he'll go somewhere else."

Alex was glad to hear Gene clear his throat, gladder still when he strode to the front of the room to stand next to her, supporting her.

"We won't be walkin' round with neon signs sayin' 'Police' above our heads you stupid bastard."

Alex smiled and continued.

"Correct. We will of course be incognito, but the helicopter won't scare him off. He's got a taste for what he does and he's drawn to this area for some reason. He won't let obstacles get in his way."

Gene loosened his tie and perched himself on Alex's desk.

"Now, you all know what yer dealin' with, 'n what's expected of you."

Nobody moved and Gene rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Well go on then! Get the bloody 'ell on with it!"

As C.I.D became movement itself, Gene looked over his shoulder at Alex. She was stood with her back to him, pinning pictures on the whiteboard. He allows his eyes to travel down her body, a wanting smile on his lips.

"So, what do we do now?"

Alex laughed and turned to him. He couldn't help but let a slight smile creep across his face.

"Well, we go about our business here for another half an hour or so, then we join our colleagues on the streets for a rendezvous."

The word rendezvous brought forth all sorts of imagery in Gene's mind, and he didn't really want to think about it. He nodded and headed in the direction of the tearoom, where he mentally shook himself into thinking straight, annoyed with how much that woman could distract him beyond imagination with a perfectly innocent word. Seconds later, 'that woman' poked her head round the door.

"Are you making a tea, Gene?"

"No, I'm learning salsa, what does it look like?"

"No sugar for me thanks."

'_She was sweet enough'_, she had said once before. He agreed wholeheartedly, even smiling as he tipped the milk into her cup. It was then that it hit home. _What the bloody 'ell am I makin' her tea for, she's s'posed t' do it fer me! _Oh yeah, Gene Hunt was definitely scared of the hold Alex had on him. He just hoped and prayed she didn't know about it.

* * *

July 10th

Alex stared out of the Quattro window as they made their way to the next rendezvous point, where Chris and Ray were waiting. Gene grunted from her right.

"Four days we been doin' this."

"Relax, he'll show his face again. Trust me."

"Trust you? Yer must be joking! You've caused more bloody trouble since you've bin 'ere than Sam ever did."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, let's see shall we? Yer went and got yourself taken hostage and locked in the freezers at the Ala Casa, got us both locked in an air tight vault, you got me suspended, nearly lost all our jobs by pissin' about when Scarman was sniffing round, shall I go on?"

Alex only rolled her eyes and stared out of the window as they pulled up beside Ray's car. Chris came running over to the driver's door and poked his head in through the window.

"Guv! It's 'appened again, The Fox."

"Did they get 'im?"

"Nah, 'ere's the address though."

Gene snatched the paper from Chris and put the Quattro in reverse handing Alex the piece of paper, which she read with a groan.

"'ow did 'e get away?"

"He attacked outside the rape triangle."

"Are you tellin' me you've been leading us on a wild bloody goose chase?"

"No! He's attacked outside the triangle before-"

"So why 'ave you 'ad us 'anging round 'ere the last four nights!"

"Because he'll come back here, you've got to trust me on this one!"

"No!"

Gene pulls the Quattro to a halt outside Luigi's. Alex looked at him confused.

"What about the attack?"

"I'll 'andle it til mornin', just get outta me sight."

Gene leaned across her, opening her door. Stopping as he felt her glare on him, he looked up. He tensed, seeing once again how they had gotten too close for comfort. He gulped and pulled away, focusing his eyes on the road. Alex let out an exasperated sigh and got, out slamming the door behind her before making her way into Luigi's without a backwards glance.

* * *

July 21st

It was too quiet in the station. Gene glanced, for about the 400th time that day, at Alex's empty desk. She'd been calling in sick for a week and a half now, and hadn't been in Luigi's either. He missed having something nice to look at, but he still felt he was right. He had widened the net: now the officers were further apart. There had been two burglaries since, but both times, no one had been home, no one had got hurt and both times they were miles outside Drake's stupid rape triangle. He hoped she'd come into work tomorrow so he could tell her that, in a smug pig-headed way. But she didn't come, not then, nor the next day, or the day after that. It looked as though he was going to have to go looking for her.

* * *

July 24th, 9.20pm

Alex sat in her flat, the noise from the restaurant downstairs distracting her slightly. But she wouldn't go down. That pigheaded moron would be down there, and she sure as hell wasn't going to be exchanging pleasantries with him. He'd got what he wanted. He wanted her out of his sight, and as luck would have it, fate seemed have given her the flu. He had got his wish and he hadn't come looking for her.

_Damn the man, and damn my mind! _

She pulled a file across the coffee table and examined the contents. Shaz had been popping in with updates on the case, not that Gene knew. Earlier that evening, Shaz had made an appearance at her door, file in hand, to tell her there had been another burglary. Once again, no abuse and not inside the rape triangle. Maybe Gene was right, maybe she had got it wrong? _No. _

Alex knew this case, he would come back into the rape triangle, she was sure of it. She lay back on the sofa and closed her eyes for a moment. She fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Hoping to see an angel, Signor Hunt?"

Gene tore his eyes away from the ceiling and looked at Luigi.

"I was wonderin' where the bloody 'ell my D.I is hiding."

"Ah she is not'a so well Signor. Maybe you should go to her?"

"No chance. I'm not runnin' after the stupid bloody woman."

Gene sipped at his drink, a look of distaste written all over his features. When, by 11 o'clock, she hadn't shown her face, and he had a little more chemical courage, he decided Luigi was probably right. He drained his glass and went to the stairs, beginning the climb to Alex's flat. He raised his fist to knock the door, but stopped. Gene looked down at himself. He tucked his shirt in a little more and brushed the hair out of his face. Exhaling slowly, he knocked on the door.

* * *

Alex woke to a series of loud crashes and sat up alarmed.

"Police, open up! Drake, open this bloody door!"

Alex sighed and got to her feet. The moment of the reckoning had arrived. She pulled the door open to find Gene leaning on the wall outside. He frowned a little as he saw her.

"You're as pale as a ginger bird's arse, what's wrong with yer?"

Alex walked away from the door, leaving it open. She heard him come in and close the door behind him.

"What do you want Gene?"

"My D.I goes AWOL in the middle of a case based entirely around a psycho profile wotsit, and you wonder what I bloody want?"

"Why are you so bothered about my absence when you don't think my profile is sound? You wanted me out of your sight Gene, you got what you wanted!"

"I've got a bunch of southern Nancies I can't trust, Chris and Ray, who I wouldn't trust to make themselves a brew and a lobotomised Essex girl who spends half 'er day staring at D.C Div. I _need_ my D.I!"

Alex opened her mouth to reply then stopped to think.

"So what you're saying is, you don't trust anyone else in the nick? But you do trust me?"

Gene gave her an evil look and took a deep breath.

"Yes yer dozy cow. Much t' my discomfort most of the time!"

Alex smiled.

"Okay, so what are you doing up here?"

"Making sure you're goin' t' be back at work tomorrow. If I 'ave t' kip 'ere n' drag you in tomorrow myself, I will."

"That won't be necessary, I'll be there."

Gene narrowed his eyes and took a step closer. Alex wished he wouldn't as her immune system wasn't the only thing that was weak.

"So are you tellin' me you were just takin' time off to avoid me?"

"No, it just so happens that I'm feeling well enough to come back to work."

"Mmm. Right, well you better get your arse downstairs then."

Gene nodded and walked to the door. Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes roved over her in undisguised lust, as if he'd never seen her before.

"Welcome back to the team."

"Thanks. Guv."

Gene walked out and Alex couldn't help but grin.

* * *

**_There's chapter 4 for you, and i've spared you a nasty cliffhanger just this once, don't get used to it ;) Chapter 5 up asap! Thanks again! LSQ x_**


	5. Arrests and Hidden Depths

**_Hello everyone, sorry about the wait, been preparing for my driving test, but it's all out of the way with now, so back to work! Hope you like it, please keep those reviews coming! :D_**

**Disclaimer:** ** All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

* * *

August 14th

Surely this couldn't be the right guy? He just looked like such a…well, a dork.

Alex watched Martin Fowly make his way out of the supermarket and followed him from some distance. Martin, of course, was blissfully unaware, as he loaded his shopping into the boot of his Leyland, that he was being watched. Humming his favourite tune, he got into the car. As he pulled out of the car park, he noticed a top of the range Audi Quattro behind him. Man what a car. He almost went into the car in front, as he was too busy eyeing up the car. His second close call came when he noticed the woman driving. She was as good as the car, and no mistake. He smiled as he thought about touching her, what it would be like. If she would breath his name in ecstasy, or scream out like the others. He turned off into his road and was slightly annoyed that the sexy Quattro owner hadn't followed him.

Alex, on the other hand, had seen him clock the Quattro in the mirror and wished she'd taken one of the unmarked cars rather than Gene's larger than life, easy to spot, totally recognisable bright red Audi. She screeched around the corner coming to a stop outside the station. Gene strolled round to the driver's door and opened, it glaring in at her.

"Right! Out."

Alex did as she was told, gracefully stepping out of the car. Before she knew what was going on, she was thrown up against the car and her hands were cuffed behind her back. She tried to wriggle free.

"Hunt? What the hell are you doing?"

Alex noticed the slightly evil smile in his eyes.

"Alex Drake, I am arrestin' you for the theft of _my car_!"

"You've got to be joking."

"'ave I?"

Gene gave her a tug and with one hand on her shoulder, the other at her hip, he bodily pushed her into the station. Alex knew Gene wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but he wouldn't be afraid of teaching her a lesson or two. Alex should really have been panicking, but somehow she wasn't. Somehow she was distracted by a firm yet gentle hand at her hip. She could hear the murmur of conversation, but she didn't make out the words, she didn't care. She began to daydream again, imagining Gene shoving her into his office, releasing her shoulder to go to the handcuffs…Oh the possibilities.

The sudden cold at the removal of Gene's hand brought Alex back to earth. She heard a heavy door close behind her and span around. Gene was looking at through for the flap in the door. She was in a cell.

"Gene, don't do this."

"Got to Boll's, it's my duty."

He even had the nerve to crack a smile.

* * *

Gene sat in his car, his forehead resting against the top of the steering wheel. He inhaled deeply. The whole car had her scent, mixed with his. His clean, musky smell and her fresh, female scent. It made his head spin and he felt his body come alive. It had been hard enough walking away from her a few moments ago. He had felt the burn of her skin under his hand and had almost jerked away. He banged his head on the steering wheel, catching the horn and making himself jump.

"Get a grip Hunt! I'm the Manc Lion!"

_And she's a glamour puss. Out of yer league old timer!_

Gene took a deep breath and got out of the car.

* * *

Alex felt calm as she propped up the bar. The cell had been awful, but it had given her time to recover herself. Gene had come down to the cells at beer o'clock and got himself a slap and a mouthful for his troubles. Alex saw him coming out of the corner of her eye and was glad to see he'd brought his wine with him. She had to hide a smile because of this thought, and the nasty red hand mark across his left cheek. She took the glass he handed her and sipped at it in a most ladylike fashion.

"Don't be such a tart, we all know you like a drink, get it down yer neck."

"Are you trying to get me drunk Hunt?"

Alex watched him pout and lean his forearms on the bar closer to her.

"Might be."

Alex smiled slightly and tilted her head his way.

"Why?"

Gene narrowed his eyes.

"Truth?"

Alex nodded.

"Truth."

Gene let out a heavy sigh.

"Well Bolls, when you've 'ad a drink, yer just like the rest of us. Just a posh tart 'oo likes 'n argument 'n likes pissin' me off, rubbin' me up the wrong way."

Alex noted the slight growl in his voice, and dropped her lids, giving him her best seductive eyes.

"I think you like me rubbing you up."

Gene smirked.

"I think you like it more than I do. If you'd care t' start, I won't object."

Alex laughed and felt the anticipation in her gut build up. She traced the tip of her tongue along her lip.

Suddenly, Ray and Chris ran into the bar to Gene, breaking the spell.

"Oh, what now?"

Chris looked frightened but spoke all the same.

"Another burglary Guv"

Alex felt her ears prick up.

"Where?"

"Effingham Street."

Alex noted the unspoken question in Gene's eyes, and half didn't want to answer.

"It's not in the triangle."

Alex watched Gene stand, drain his drink and get shrug coat on with a sense of foreboding. They were just starting to get back to normal pegging, maybe a little more than that, but it was gone now, walking right out of the bar with Gene and his cronies.

"Drake!"

Alex smiled and got to her feet, drained her glass and headed out to the Quattro, all her inhibitions gone.

* * *

"Well?"

"It's not him Gene."

Gene didn't know whether to be reassured or not, but a very small part of him was glad. Now he didn't have to see that look of self-doubt in her eyes, barely visible beneath the surface, but he knew it was there. It tugged at his heartstrings every time.

"'ow can yer be sure?"

"Well the family were home for a start."

"What does that mean?"

"Well if it was this 'Fox', he wouldn't have walked out of an occupied house without making sure the family knew he was here."

Gene nodded and the two of them started to walk towards the car.

"Where do yer get all this from, Bolls? I follow my instincts and they don't often steer me wrong, but it's more than instinct with you."

"Years in education, nothing more extraordinary than that. Don't downplay your coppers nouse, Gene, there's not many who can boast of it."

"Oh I've got all sorts of 'idden depths Drake, I bet you'd just love t' take off my layers, 'n see what's under it all."

Gene felt satisfied seeing the slightly embarrassed smile before she ducked her head into the car. He had it bad alright.

* * *

August 18th

Alex knew she should be feeling good about herself right now; she had got it right after all. But you can't be a copper and not care about the people on some level or another. She thought for a moment what level Gene was on when it came to the people, but she quickly brushed that thought aside and continued to talk to the officers gathered all around her.

"Now, once again he has struck in the rape triangle. The owners of the house were away, but their teenage children were house sitting; 18 year old Marie Edwards, her boyfriend, 21 year old Roger Miller, and her 17 year old brother Andrew Edwards. Marie and Roger were asleep in bed while Andrew was playing his records. Roger got up to go to the toilet and was confronted on the landing by The Fox with his shot gun and a balaclava. Roger and Andrew were herded into Marie's room, where she was woken at gunpoint. Roger and Andrew were made to lie on the floor, where they were tied together with flex, and Marie was tied to the bed."

Alex pointed to photos on the whiteboard showing the marks around the teenager's wrists and ankles.

"The Fox then put a pillowcase over Marie's head and disappeared downstairs for sometime, before returning to rape Marie in front of her brother and boyfriend. I've spoken to Marie and she said she could smell alcohol on his breath. The Fox then went downstairs once more, returning with the usual video tapes and photographs and raped her again before leaving."

Ray stood up.

"The sick bastard!"

Gene raised his eyes from the floor for the first time to look at Alex.

"So this is what yer meant by getting' worse? The bastard, rapin' kids…not on my turf 'e isn't."

Alex watched him get to his feet, anger in his eyes and wished she could remember more.

* * *

August 19th, 11.45pm.

Gene sat in the Quattro outside Luigi's. He watched the light go out in Alex's window and dropped his eyes to the door. A few minutes later, Alex emerged and got in.

"What's going on?"

"The Fox is on the move, 'e attacked an 'ouse on the outskirts bout 'n hour ago. Got the chopper circlin' the area."

"His confidence is growing."

"Seems that way Bolls."

He saw Alex yawn out of the corner of his eye. This Fox was keeping them all awake at night.

"Might as well get some kip, Bolly."

He was glad to see that she didn't argue, just nodded and curled up in the chair beside him. He was too busy being aware of the woman beside him to notice how long they'd been driving. He didn't want to wake her when they got to the crime scene, but crime waits for no man, or woman. He turned off the engine and leaned across to shake her arm.

"Drake, wake up. Bolls!"

Alex jumped awake, one hand landing in Gene's lap. She narrowed her tired eyes, seeing where Gene was before lowering her gaze. Gene followed suit and both of them stared at Alex's hand, still resting in Gene's lap.

* * *

**_Once again, thanks to everyone reading! Will have the next chapter up for you soon! Take care LSQ x_**


	6. Guns & Motors

**Disclaimer:** ** All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

**_Sorry for the wait for this one, had a busy week! Thanks to all of you who have stuck with it so far, all those who have helped out, left reviews and my wonderful beta Emzi.x. Hope you like this one Fingers crossed_**

* * *

Their eyes locked and Alex jumped away, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Gene cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He decided against saying anything stupid and climbed out of the car instead, where they were met by Ray, Chris and a guy called Tom from another division. Chris piped up.

"Guv! We've got some tyre marks over 'ere!"

Gene watched Alex bend to look at the marks and tried to shut his mind down, he was close to the edge as it was without her bending all over the place. He had to get control.

Gene walked away from the others and into the bushes where he looked out across the field.

"Gene?"

Gene jumped and fell flat on his face in the leaves. He heard Alex laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Don't bloody flatter yourself."

Gene got to his feet and brushed the leaves away. A shotgun lay on the ground half covered by leaves. Gene turned to Alex, who walked to stand beside him.

"I tripped."

Gene heard her gasp.

* * *

Alex tapped a hand on the brand new computer lying on her desk. She looked up at Ray and Chris.

"Now this is our new super computer."

Alex laughed out loud at the thought of it. This heap of junk was the height of technology! She supposed she should be getting used to it all by now, but this was a joke. A gruff voice brought Alex back to earth.

"What's this then? Metal Mickey?"

Alex pinched her nose as the image of a newspaper report flew through her mind:

'A new computer, affectionately nicknamed Metal Mickey, has been brought onto the case.'

Alex smiled at Gene. It would have been him wouldn't it?

"Yes Gene, that's exactly what it is."

Gene looked a little surprised to be taken seriously but he shook it off all the same.

"Ray, forensics. Get any dabs off that gun?"

"Don't look like it guv."

Gene frowned and looked to Alex.

"So what 'ave we got then?"

Alex rolled her eyes in an unknowing gesture.

"Well, another victim. Not that they can give us any info. He was wearing a mask again and after he had raped Mrs Pringle he cut a small section of the sheet away, so as far as the forensics go, we've still got nothing."

"This 'as gone on long enough!"

"Exactly. Let's close the net on him Gene. With the help of Metal Mickey here and all of our extra officers pounding the streets, we can stop him."

Gene turned his back and headed to the map. He pointed to the Pringle residence.

"He had to cross this field on foot if he left his car there."

Alex nodded.

"It's lucky really that we pulled into that lay by. We'd never have found the gun otherwise."

"For all the good it's done us. Right Drake, you do what yer do best. Boys, we're going to 'ave a little poke around."

Alex knew they were off to see if the snouts had anything new. She knew they wouldn't have: The Fox didn't hunt in a pack. She sat at her desk for hours, reading through the witness statements, trying to make a connection – nothing. She picked up the evidence bags yet to be sent to forensics: the gloves and the mask that were found near the gun, maybe they would lead them down the foxhole?

* * *

August 31st

Gene sat in his office, head in his hands. He felt old. Over the hill. Past it. The Fox had been running rings around them for months, and he'd put a spurt on: 11 burglaries in 12 days.

_I suppose everyone needs a rest now and then. A rest, wouldn't it be good to rest, just for a moment?_

Gene's eyes were closed, his forehead resting on the cool top of his desk. He let out a relieved sigh, closing his mind, shutting out the horrible world.

"Gene!"

He jumped up, a little bewildered and wondering where he was. He clocked Alex in the doorway and sighed, instant bad mood setting in.

"What do yer want?"

"I want to go back to the lay by, follow his footsteps to the house. I'm sure uniform must have missed something."

"Well that would be a great bloody surprise that wouldn't it? Uniform ballsing it up. What's the world coming to?"

He watched Alex narrow her eyes and he knew the storm was coming.

"Look, are you going to help me continue this investigation or not?"

Gene said nothing for a moment. He was a rabbit in the headlights when she looked at him like that. The anger, the passion dancing in her eyes, the very flames of life licking at him, singeing his eyebrows… at least, that was how he liked to think of it. He changed his tact.

"Oh, need my 'elp do ya Bolls? Need the Gene Genie to save the day?"

Alex folded her arms and sighed.

"Well it's just the car I need really…"

Gene's frown deepened and Alex smiled, catching him off guard.

"Yes Gene, I need your assistance."

Gene smirked a little and got to his feet.

* * *

Alex could feel her annoyance rising right from her stomach. She'd asked for help, and what did she get? A taxi. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Gene leaning up against the Quattro, idly smoking, watching as she did all the work. Okay, so maybe she had only wanted to borrow the car in the first place, so what? That didn't excuse him from working when he was here at hand and could be made useful. She heard him sigh and snapped, whipping round like a thing possessed.

"If you're bored you could try doing something!"

"I'm not bored, I'm quite 'appy where I am. Got plenty t' do. I'm bird watchin' Bolls."

Even if had she turned away, she'd still have felt the look her gave her, devouring her with his eyes. Bird watching indeed. She turned back to the ground but something caught her eye: a bush with a strange yellow colour on the bark. She went for a closer inspection.

"Gene! Look at this."

She heard him walking over slowly and could feel her temper rising once more, but she squandered it out of sight.

"Well done Bolls, it's a bush. Now are we gonna stand around 'ere lookin' at trees all day or are we gonna get some proper police work done!"

"It's paint Gene, car paint. Look - this yellow here. The chances are that a car using this lay by scraped up against this tree, so for all we know, it could be the best link we've got to the killer."

She watched Gene stand for a moment, not seeming to react at all. She was elated when he strode over the radio, shouting about getting forensics on the scene.

"And make sure you send a better lot than last time, a load of alter boys could do a better job than that lot!"

* * *

She was sitting at her desk again, head bent over paperwork. Didn't she ever get brain ache? The woman needed to learn to relax. Gene took a sip of his whisky and set his glass down on the table. He got to his feet with every intention of making her relax, but when he reached her and she looked up at him with those big eyes, he bottled it.

"What you doin'?"

"Forensic report. Here, look at this."

Gene wandered around the table to stand next to her. He could smell her expensive perfume.

"See here, it says the paint was car paint, the colour is 'Harvest Yellow'."

"Great, so we know what colour it is, 'ow does that 'elp us?"

He see's that smile. That smug, all knowing smile. God she was gorgeous.

"Well, it just so happens that there is only one car maker that uses this particular shade of paint, which cuts the number of suspects down drastically."

"What's the car?"

"British Leyland. I've got Shaz going through a list of car owners, and Chris and Ray are out meeting those owners that have previous."

Gene nodded, he was impressed but there was no way he was going to let her see it.

"Right, get yer coat."

Alex got to her feet, throwing her jacket over her shoulders as Gene retrieved his coat from his office.

"Where are we going?"

"Luigi's."

Alex glanced at her watch.

"It's only just gone 5."

"Exactly. Luigi's, c'mon."

* * *

It was nearing ten o'clock, and Alex was ½, no wait, ¾ cut again. She knew the DCI sitting across from her wasn't fairing much better either. Alex knew that curiosity was a dangerous thing when pissed, she'd nearly landed herself right in the shit several times already and she'd barely lived a few months in 1981. How was it that she managed to live an entire life in the real world and never really make a fool of herself throughout her whole life, but a few months here and she was labeled a dozy tart.

"I've played it safe my whole life, that's what it is."

"Played it safe? Safe? How many times have I had t' come runnin' after you to save yer now? I've lost count!"

Alex smiled. She thought she was beginning to see through his persona and see the real man underneath.

"But why Gene? If I'm such a pain in the arse, why do you keep saving me?"

She knew now that Gene would rather not lie, and he certainly wouldn't tell a barefaced lie, but if he didn't want to tell the truth, then he'd make a witty remark, tell a half truth. Curiosity killed the cat, and if he was the Manc Lion, maybe she was the cat? And still, she'd asked him. She watched his eyes narrow.

"I've told yer before Bolls, you're my D.I, my responsibility. And yer not bad for a posh bird."

Alex smiled, she knew this was probably the best she was going to get out of him, but she wanted more.

"Not bad?"

"Well, you're easier on the eye than Chris and Ray."

Alex laughed as Gene topped up her glass.

"Thanks Gene."

"What for?"

"Just being here."

Alex drained her glass and got up to leave. Gene grabbed her arm.

"You're in no fit state to get up them stairs on your own."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Bolls, if I was tryin' it on with yer, you'd know about it, believe me."

Alex was grateful for someone to lean on as she negotiated the stairs, even more grateful when he took the keys from her hand and opened the door for her. She felt his hands on her waist as he set her inside the door, and felt the cold when he retreated.

"Get some sleep Bolls."

"Yeah."

Alex smiled. Placing a hand on one cheek, she leaned up to plant a gentle kiss on the other, slightly amused at how still Gene remained.

"Night, Gene."

"Yeah, night."

* * *

**_So there you have it! Nah, not quite finished yet, but it's getting there now. I'm quite proud, seeing as i've never wrote a fic before, hope you all come back to read the next chapter! Keep those reviews coming! I'm not easily offended, as i know i'm by no means perfect! TTFN LSQ x_**


	7. Protests & Questions

**Disclaimer:** ** All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

_**I'm sorry, it's another fairly short chapter! You'll thank me in the end... i hope! Usual thanks go to all those who read, review and my wonderfully clever Beta buddy, Emzi.x Ta!**_

* * *

Alex looked as rough as he felt when she stepped into C.I.D that morning. Gene inwardly groaned and turned away. He hoped that she'd walk in and give him one of her smiles, maybe suggest another dinner date. He was so sure she'd felt it last night. This strange attraction between them, he'd felt a shock like electric in his cheek when she'd kissed him goodnight. He'd been so sure, thought he'd seen it in her eyes, so sure that she felt the same.

He looked up and quickly looked away again when he saw her coming to his office.

Oh dear god, here we go.

"Guv?"

"What is it?"

"We've got a bit of a problem."

Gene felt his eyes snap up to meet hers. She was talking shop and he knew it. She rarely called him Guv, although she was supposed to.

"Well come on, spit it out woman."

When Alex looked to the floor, he sighed.

"We've got a protest on our hands. There must be at least 100 people out the front."

"Protest? Against what?"

"The Fox. They're chanting about taking the law into their own hands. That if they catch him before we do, they'll kill him. We don't need this kind of publicity Gene."

"Right!"

Gene got to his feet and stalked to the door, but a soft hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

"What?"

"If you go out there shouting, it's likely to get violent."

"That's what I'm bloody hoping for!"

Gene noted the look of distaste and sighed.

"Well what do you suggest then, Mother Theresa?"

"You have to appeal to their sense of guilt."

"In English Drake."

"Watch and learn."

* * *

Alex smiled to herself, listening to Ray tell her story. Gene had retreated to his office.

"And then Drake 'ere, goes out there and says 'if yer really want The Fox t' be caught, then stop wasting police time by standing outside the station'. Tells 'em all to go home, so the officers stood outside watchin' them can get on with tracking down a rapist."

Chris sat up, listening eagerly.

"And what did they do?"

"They went. All buggered off like a bunch a kids who'd just come face to face with the Guv."

Shaz grinned at Alex as she put a steaming mug on the desk next to her.

"Bet you loved that ma'am."

"Violence isn't always the way, haven't I always said that Chris?"

"Er…yes ma'am."

"Maybe today's experience will remind you of that in future."

Alex smiled once more and went back to her paperwork: going through more Leyland owners.

Mr R Harros

Mrs G Funge

Mr J Caswell

Mr M Fowly

Martin Fowly!

"I knew it!"

Alex drained her cup and rose from her seat, shrugging on her jacket. She couldn't resist checking on this one herself. Leaving the others to their stories, she left the building, taking the keys to one of the unmarked cars.

She was actually smiling as she drove to Fowly's place. She had been right all along. Never again would she doubt herself. Think how many burglaries she could have prevented if only she had gone with her memories and her instinct. Instead, she'd given in to that dinosaur, bowing to his judgment seeing as how he had known him before. But Gene was wrong, Alex was right, and she liked it.

Convincing Hunt wouldn't be hard, not when Fowly owned a Leyland and now she though about it, she remembered this distinct yellow of his car as she'd followed him. Alex remembered now, reading the arrest reports. Fowly had come quietly, admitted to everything right away. The Fox knew when he was cornered and he even ended up admitting things the police hadn't known about yet.

She could feel the excitement building in her belly as she pulled up to Fowly's drive. Gene couldn't deny her this one, he'd have to respect her. She stepped out of the car and walked up the drive, there was the Leyland bold as brass and bright as gold. Alex jumped a little when the owner of said car straightened up behind the boot. He cast Alex a curious look, then smiled.

"Can I help you, miss?"

"Are you Mr. Fowly?"

"Yes, I'm Martin Fowly."

Alex saw the brief wave of worry sweep across his face.

"Is this you're vehicle Mr. Fowly?"

"Yeah…it- its mine yeah."

Alex nodded and reached inside her jacket.

"I wonder if you'd mind answering a few questions?"

Alex lifted her I.D for him to see and he bolted into the house. Alex went after him through the open front door.

* * *

Gene yawned and looked at his watch, 3 minutes to six. And just as well too. He'd spent enough time cooped up in this office for one day. He was angry, tense and humiliated.

He knew he should have listened to her.

Why did she always have to be right?

Just once he would have liked to show her, make her see that his approach worked too. And here he was nursing a sore chin because of her again.

He could have coped with that, he'd have gone about his day and his team would have hailed him a hero. He'd stood his ground as punches had hailed down around him after all. His boys would respect him for that.

But now?

Respect was out of the window. He'd been saved by his D.I, Alex, a woman no less. And she hadn't had to raise a fist, had barely even raised her voice. She'd told the protesters to go home and they had, leaving him with a blooded cheek on the cold steps, and in Alex's line of fire.

He'd heard Ray talking about the whole episode earlier on, telling all of his team who hadn't witnessed it exactly what had happened. Ray had even spoken with a little pride in his voice. Maybe he wasn't the only one growing fond of Alex.

Fond? Fond!

What the bloody hell was he thinking? He couldn't stand the woman! She aggravated him beyond belief and left him with no time to reply, shaking her provocative hips at him as she left. Damn the woman.

He drained his glass and got to his feet, picking up his coat as he went to the door.

"Lunch time gentlemen."

The office full of sleeping C.I.D officers came to life as they all stood and reached for their coats. Suppressing a smile he stalked towards the door, stopping as he noticed Alex's empty desk.

"Super woman gone off without us?"

Chris shrugged.

"She left hours ago, Guv. Said something about knowing something and then went."

"Will somebody please, just this once, talk bloody sense!"

Shaz came to his side.

"She left a few hours ago to follow up on a lead I think, Guv."

"Which means she's probably propping up the bar at Luigi's already half cut!"

Shaz smiled as she watched Gene stomp out.

* * *

Once inside, Alex proceeded with far less haste. It was dark and she couldn't see more than a foot in front of her.

"Mr Fowly, I just want you to answer a few simple questions. There's no need to be afraid."

Alex saw a chink of light and went towards it. The back door was wide open. Her eyes darted around the garden for a moment. He could be anywhere.

"Oh Martin…"

Alex sighed.

Gene definitely wouldn't be happy now. But if she was quick enough, she could radio for back up, he couldn't have got far on foot.

She nodded as though reassuring herself and made her way back to the front of the house.

She didn't see him lurking in the shadows.

Didn't hear him as he crept up on her from behind.

Knew nothing as her legs went from beneath her and her world was no more.

* * *

_**That's it for chapter 7, more to follow as soon as i can get round to it! Good/Bad reviews always welcome, as usual. Thanks again! LSQ x**_


	8. Uneasiness, Jelousy & Fear

**Disclaimer:** ** All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

**_Here is chapter 8 for you all, hope you're all still enjoying it, despite the slight darkness to it now!_**

* * *

Gene sipped at his whiskey. He sat alone at the bar and that small feeling of uneasiness was growing at a rapid rate inside him. Luigi came to stand near him, polishing a glass.

"You are worried for her Signor Hunt."

Gene decided against saying anything, instead taking another sip of his whiskey. Luigi wasn't to be deterred.

"She is not here, she is not upstairs."

"I'm well bloody aware of that thank you Luigi!"

"You say you do not care for her-"

"Oh god 'ave mercy! We are not going down this road again."

"You say you do not care, but you cannot fool old Luigi. He's sees how you care for another."

"I'm not even going to bother picking you up on you're English."

"What if she is in trouble Signor?"

"She is! I 'ad planned 'er buying me a drink by way of apology."

"Real trouble Signor, what if the beautiful, charming, funny-"

"Steady on."

"What if she is danger? Needs a big, strong man to help her."

"Alright Luigi, you tell me what you want me to do."

"Find her, help her Signor Hunt."

"If I do that, will you let me have a beer in peace?"

"Well I will leave you be, but the Signorina… I am thinking you would like to have her company anyway."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Gene jumped to his feet, drained his drink, and with a brief nod at Luigi, he left. He thought out loud as he clambered into the Quattro.

"Maybe, just maybe, one day I'll find a local that doesn't have an interfering landlord!"

The engine roared to life and he sped off up the street and around the corner, out of sight.

Ray stepped out of the shadows, his lady friend giving him a wink as she wandered back inside. He scowled at the place the Quattro had been parked and wandered inside to where Chris and Shaz were sitting in the corner.

"No sign of Drake yet then?"

Shaz shook her head. Ray scowled again and pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

"Guv's just left. Under the thumb 'e is. Used to be a great bloke, a leader. Now he's running around after a bit of skirt."

Shaz rolled her eyes.

"It's his job Ray. And even if he has got a thing for ma'am, that doesn't make him any less of a bloke. You just don't want anyone taking the Guv away from you."

Chris hiccupped and smiled at his friend.

"Get yourself a bird mate. It's great!"

Ray scowled once more and stormed off.

* * *

Alex felt her body ache as she came to. She opened her eyes and noticed that they were struggling to focus. That was never a good sign; Fowly must have hit her over the head.

Fowly!

Where was he? Alex strained her ears and the far away sounds of the television could be heard drifting up the stairs.

Her lips felt dry, and when she tried to lick them, she found she was gagged. She rolled her eyes trying to get them to focus. Alex groaned as she tried to sit up only to find she was bound down, unable to budge an inch.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. They adjusted a little to the lack of light. She found herself in a small bedroom. She could see the knots around her wrists; she was tightly bound to a dirty, single bed. She took a deep breath and prayed that she at least had time on her side.

Fowly seemed in no hurry to see to his victims, Alex had written his profile for crying out loud, she knew this man, knew how he ticked.

She heard him cough downstairs, heard the creak as he moved in his chair. This was all wrong, he never made a victim of a cop!

_But you aren't supposed to be here are you?_

Alex felt a shiver, physically shaken as she recognised the voice in her head. The ghostly vision of her father's clown may have died with her parents, but deep down, he was still in her heart, residing wherever her parents were.

_Don't worry Alex, you'll soon be with me again._

Alex began to shake uncontrollably, one single silent tear trickling down her face.

* * *

Gene could find no sign of her at the station. What was this lead of hers? He tried to swallow down the uneasy monster in his gut.

Nothing but that monster would have made him take off his coat and seat himself at her desk.

Nothing but that monster could have made him pick up the top piece of paperwork and begin to read.

A list of Leyland owners, there were thousands! Page after page, after page. He leant closer to the paper to try and make out Alex's small but tidy hand.

_Cleared. _

He supposed all those names with an asterix, had been checked out. He noticed they were grouped in tens; she must have been doing ten at a time. Bloody workaholic.

He folded the top sheet and put it into the inside pocket of his jacket. Standing, he shrugged on his coat and made his way to the front desk. Viv was still on duty.

"Viv? What time time did Bolly disappear earlier?"

"Er, must have been about half five Guv."

Gene looked at his watch. Half eight. She'd been AWOL for 3 hours. The monster growled.

"Did she take a radio?"

Viv nods.

"Guv. Extension 9763."

"Cheers Skip."

Gene wandered out to the Quattro, slipping into the front seat, he called Alex's radio.

"Bolls? What the bloody hell are you doin'?"

Gene hated hearing that give-away softness in his voice. He hated the lack of reply even more.

_Stupid. Bloody. Women!_

"Drake! Pick up this bloody radio now!"

That was more like it.

Still nothing. He pulled the list out of his breast pocket and set the Quattro in motion.

* * *

Alex wondered how long she'd been here. Her watch was covered by her binding and no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't get a look at it. At least her eyes were almost back to normal.

She heard the chair creak for the fourth time and held her breath. She wasn't relieved when she heard Fowly's foot on the bottom stair.

_1__, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8_

She counted his steps and knew he must be near the top.

She heard a door creak open and close again, the footsteps stopped.

Her breath came, one long exhalation. She tried to relax, but she felt her body start to shake again.

When she heard the toilet flush and footsteps head towards her, her breathing became ragged. Short, panicked breaths.

She felt a single solitary bead of sweat slide down her temple as the door creaked.

Fowly stood framed in the doorway, his face unreadable in the dim light. She saw his arm move and felt something land at her feet.

_My I.D…_

"Detective Inspector Alex Drake. And 'ere, I thought you were just a pretty face."

Alex shivered as he moved from the doorway, taking a few more steps towards her. He leant in, examining her face.

"I've seen you before, Inspector. Where's your nice car hmm?"

He reached out and stroked one finger down her cheek. Alex fought her bonds to try and move away from him.

"I saw you in your nice car, Inspector. I didn't realise such a beautiful lady could be a policewoman. Do you know what I thought of when I saw you in that nice car?"

Alex whimpered and hated herself. She shook her head and continued trying to move away.

"I thought about fucking you. What it would be like. If you'd scream like the others or if you'd whisper for more, digging your nails into my back."

Fowly's hand moved down from her face, never breaking skin contact, as he stroked down her throat, moving further down to the top of her cleavage.

Alex shouted unheard words. Fowly laughed and stroked back up her face.

"I thought about fucking you on that car too. But it looks like you don't want me to touch you. Can I touch you Inspector?"

Alex leaned back, trying to get as far away as her bonds would allow her. She shook her head vigorously and tried to fight the tears.

"You don't want me to?"

Alex shook her head once more. Fowly smiled.

"I'm afraid, my dear, you don't have much of a choice. I thought I'd have to come looking for you. I'd have been prepared to enter every house in London to find you and here you are. You've come to me. We have a connection Inspector, and who am I to interfere with destiny?"

Fowly leant close.

"I'm going to the height of ecstasy Inspector, I'm hard just thinking about it. I'm going to get high and I'm taking you with me, right now."

Alex felt a clammy hand on her ankle, tried to struggle as his hand made the journey to her knee. Giving in to the tears she closed her eyes, and tried to block it all out as his hand made small stroking movements on her inside thigh.

* * *

_**I know, i know, another dreaded cliffhanger!! Forgive me, but it does make it a little more exciting doesn't it? :p All reviews, critism etc. still welcome :D LSQ x**_


	9. Ging's Relief

**Disclaimer:** ** All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

**_Ah I love you guys! :p Thanks again for reading, you're probably getting tired of me thanking you all by now, but readers, reviewers and my beta Emzi.x, you're all diamond's. Enjoy this chapter as much as possible!_**

* * *

Alex felt his hand at her fly and she felt her shaking intensify. She felt his hand move away, heard his breathing become raspy.

She had to stop thinking, had to shut it out.

Alex thought she had succeeded for a while, but the sound of his fly slowly being pulled down brought her back to earth with bone shattering intensity. She forced herself to keep her eyes closed.

"Mmm!"

Alex was curious, but curiosity had got this kitty in trouble enough times. She heard movement off to her right and she scrunched her face up in an effort to keep her eyes closed.

"Ooow! Oof! Gerroff!"

Alex's eyes snapped open. Fowly had disappeared. She frowned at the room for a moment, as if it was the room itself that had got her so confused. The continued sounds of movement on her right had her wondering, but no matter how much she fought to see, she couldn't get free.

A head snapped up over the edge of the bed, Alex would have screamed in shock if it hadn't been for the gag. Instead, she jumped as far back as she could before realising who it was.

"Ging!"

She tried to speak, but the gag caused her voice to sound muffled.

Gene straightened up and sat on the bed.

"That's right, Bolls. Ging's 'ere."

She would have laughed if it weren't for her current situation. Gene leant towards her a little and loosened her gag.

"Gene, where is he? Where's Fowly?"

Gene frowned a little and started on the Flex binding her ankles.

"Should 'ave left that gag til last shouldn't I? Stupid bastard. Don't worry about 'im Bolls. 'e won't be going nowhere for a while."

Gene freed her arms of the flex and Alex flung them about his neck. She buried her face deep in his coat and broke down.

Gene put a reassuring arm round her, resting his chin on the top of her head. Her racking cry spoke volumes as she cried out all the emotion she had, safe once more in the Manc Lion's paws.

"It's alright, Bolly, it's over now. It's over. Shh shh shh. It's okay. It's alright."

* * *

Gene hadn't wanted to send her home in the company of anyone but himself, but he had work to do and secretly he was burning with anger. Now wasn't the right time. He would have it out with her another day.

For now, he would vent his anger at that perverted low life scum. As he walked to the interview room, he felt his body protesting. He was too old for this shit. His body wasn't used to all this strong emotion in quick succession in one day, let alone the physical affect they had on him. He let out an involuntary growl as he opened the door to the interview room.

Fowly sat there, cool as ice, beside one of the pet lawyers. He was glad the lawyer was fourth rate, it would make things much simpler and he wanted this over with. He wanted it done and dusted before Alex had to come into contact with this dickhead again. Gene sat down. Fowly pointed an accusing finger.

"He hit me! Look at the blood!"

"For the benefit of the tape-" he'd learnt that line from Alex, "- Mr Fowly is accusing myself, DCI Hunt of 'itting 'im. I did not attack Mr. Fowly, I merely subdued 'im before 'e abused one of my officers."

The lawyer, Mike Hatton, nodded at Gene and began to write on his pad. Ray wandered in and declared himself to the tape before sitting next to Gene. Ray being the next senior officer under Alex, Gene had been forced to pull him out of Luigi's for the interview. Surprisingly, he looked pretty happy to be there.

"Now then Mr. Fowly. April 16th, cast yer mind back. Mrs Levine, reported a break in at 'er residence as well as alleged indecent assault."

Gene slid photos of Mrs Levine's bruises across the table. He went on.

"18 year old Marie Edwards, still a child. While 'ouse sitting with 'er brother and boyfriend, they suffered a break in and Marie was raped."

"Paul York, Mr and Mrs Alden, Mrs Pringle. Shall I go on _Mr_ Fowly?"

Fowly scratched at his neck, a gesture Alex would have recognised as the cut throat reflex; Fowly felt cornered. Gene, having worked with Alex for so long, recognised the gesture for what it was immediately. Fowly said nothing, so Gene decided to soldier on.

"All of these victims gave a description of their attacker. 20-30 years, 5' 8", slim build, athletic, between ten and 11 stones, long smooth fingers."

Gene looked up and did a very over the top double take, mouth gaping in feigned shock. This earned a chuckle from Ray.

"Do you know what Mr. Fowly? I think that's you. So would yer care t' tell me where you were on the night of April 16th? Round about tenish. Cast your mind back, take your time."

Ray chuckled again. Fowly sighed.

"I was in her house."

Fowly drummed his finger across Mrs. Levine's picture. Gene nodded.

"Anything else you'd care t' share?"

"It were me. All of 'em. I did it. I don't regret it. I'm only sorry I got caught. Only sorry you got to me, before I could give that tasty inspector a good seeing to."

Fowly was on the other side of the room before he knew what was going on. The lawyer sprang to his feet, keen to stay out of the way. Gene felt Ray's grip around the top of his chest.

"Leave it Guv, 'e's not worth it."

Gene tried with all his might to get to Fowly, he'd kill him. Kill him for even thinking about going near Alex. Ray manhandled him out of the door, where Viv and a few plod jumped on him, trying to subdue him. From his position, cheek down on the floor, he saw one of the uniformed officers lead Fowly down to cells.

"You 'aven't 'eard the last of me, Fowly. You'll rot in 'ell, do you hear me? Rot in 'ell!"

* * *

Alex felt Shaz wrap a blanket around her shoulders before handing her the cup of tea. Alex hugged her knees with one arm.

"Thanks Shaz."

"No problem Ma'am, you've been through a lot tonight. If the Guv hadn't turned up when he did…"

"There are few who have been that lucky. I owe Gene my life, several times."

Shaz smiled.

"We all owe him really. I mean, if he hadn't helped you out, then you couldn't have helped me could ya? And I'd be dead."

"You don't have to stay you know Shaz."

"The Guv said-"

"I know what he said, but really, I know you'd really rather be downstairs with Chris."

"No ma'am, I'd rather stay up here and see if I can pay ya back a bit. I mean for all you've done for me. And you never know, we might have a bit of a laugh."

Alex smiled; you couldn't dislike this girl if you tried.

"Alright Shaz. In that case, if you go in my room, there's a spare night shirt in the wardrobe. You might as well make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks Ma'am."

Alex smiled as Shaz got her feet to change. Alex sighed and rested her forehead on her knee. Gene had saved her again. One of these days, he would demand some sort of payment for all his running around after her, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to refuse…with dignity anyway.

Fowly would be safely locked in a cell by now, and then he'd go off to prison. Alex closed her eyes as she remembered.

Six life sentences…that's what he'd been sent down for. But he'd be out in twenty years with a slap on the wrist and he'd even get anonymity. Had it really been worth it?

Of course, in 2008, she'd never heard of The Fox making a return. Although that didn't mean he wasn't out there somewhere, biding his time, preying on the helpless, putting Molly in danger.

The very thought of it made her shiver once more. She had come so close. Too close. She needed to learn to listen to Ray; he'd told her on her first day that being where Gene was, it was the safest place to be.

She lay back on the sofa and thought of Sam. He hadn't listened and he'd jumped off the police building. Drowned in a car chase in this reality. With these thoughts going round and round in her head, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

When Shaz returned, dressed for bed, all she could do was smile in relief.

* * *

**_Well, there you go. Only one chapter to go now... All reviews welcome! :D LSQ x  
_**


	10. The Hunt: New Victim?

**Disclaimer:** **All Characters taken from the BBC series 'Ashes to Ashes' and as such do not belong to me, these are the property of Kudos Production and the BBC.**

_**Well, i know i've made you wait a while, but tbh i'm still not 100 sure about this chapter, still here it is, the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story, all those who left reviews and thank you to x.Emzi for having the patience to Beta it for me.**_

* * *

September 14th, 11.35am.

Gene knew he shouldn't be there, and still he took the steps one at a time, slowly ascending to Alex's flat. His anger was still too close to the surface, and he knew he probably couldn't keep it under wraps, Alex was almost certainly still feeling delicate. Now wasn't the right time to be here.

He hesitated, his fist raised to knock, he let it hang in the air for a moment. The door opened with out him so much as breathing on it. Shaz and Gene looked at one another in surprise for a moment.

"Oh erm, I was just leaving Guv."

Gene looked at his feet.

"Right, yeah, erm okay."

Shaz raises her eyebrows and makes her way silently past him, holding her breath. Gene waits for her footsteps to disappear at the bottom of the stairs before going inside, his decision: apparently made for him.

Alex sat on the sofa, and didn't look surprised when he came in, she must of heard the exchange on the landing.

"Alright Boll's?"

Alex nods and gets to her feet, heading toward the kitchen. He follows her and watches her prepare to cups of tea from a safe three feet.

"What happened with Fowly?"

"'e admitted t' all of the burglaries, sexual assault, everythin'. Cheeky bastard's trying t' do me for assault!"

That made her look round.

"Why?"

"Look Boll's, 'e deserved it-"

"Oh please tell me you didn't? If there is a god in this forsaken place, let it be untrue."

"I only 'it 'im once!"

"Only!"

"Yeah, Viv and Ray 'ad me on the floor after that."

"On the floor?"

"What are yer a bloody parrot?"

Alex straightened up and took a step towards him.

"You can't just go around beating up suspects Gene!"

Gene felt his temper rising and straightened himself up to full height and bares his teeth.

"You didn't 'ear what 'e said!"

"I don't care what he said! Nothing gives you an excuse Gene! You are so stupid sometimes!"

"I'm stupid?!"

"Well evidently!"

Gene took another step toward her, they're chest's almost touching. He poked her in the collarbone.

"I'm not the one who went off without back-up, and landed myself in the foxhole am I?"

"I had no choice! You never listen to me!"

"With good reason! Yer waltz about like a tart, land yourself right in the shit and I 'ave to pick up the pieces you useless, stupid, big 'eaded, nut case, bitch!"

Alex swung her fist, but Gene knew it was coming this time. He grabbed her arm and held it above her head as he looked down on her. He breathed heavily through the anger, and much as he didn't want to, he couldn't help but notice her chest heaving. Gene was helpless to stop his eyes drifting down to her lips. Lovely, luscious lips.

He saw Alex's gaze on his lips, and her eyes rose to meet his. He held her in his gaze. He wanted her to know what he was thinking, what he wanted. Alex parted her lips slightly and Gene waited no more. Within a millisecond, Gene had cupped the back of her head and pulled her to him, fiercely claiming her lips.

He felt Alex's soft touch on his cheek and felt brave enough to release the back of her head, instead stroking down her soft hair. He felt Alex's hand on his chest, pushing him away.

They stood away from each other, Gene trying to control his ragged breathing and his wayward thought. He dropped his head, and noted that Alex followed suit, neither of them breaking the angry eye contact between them.

Gene watched as she stood up straight, tensing herself, with that angry look in her eye once more.

* * *

"'ere Ray, stop a minute. Is that the Guv?"

Ray looked up to where Chris was pointing, across the road to Alex's window.

"'ey it is. Cor he don't look too happy does he?"

"Neither does Drake. Wonder what's up?"

As they watched, Alex raised her chin and took a few menacing steps towards Gene, who straightened up, bracing himself. Chris gasped as Alex pushed Gene against the wall. Ray gasped as Gene did nothing but clear his throat and stand still.

Gene's words could be heard in the quiet of the morning.

"_What yer gonna do Bolly, punch me?"_

Chris bit his knuckle as Alex leaned in, planting a soft and gentle butterfly kiss over Gene's lips. Gene stood still, not daring to move, eyes unblinking. Alex traced her tongue slowly along his bottom lip and the two men watched his eyes flutter shut. As Alex kissed him again, he responded enthusiastically, taking control of the kiss. Gene spun the two of them around, so Alex was pinned back against the wall as he kissed her neck.

"…_Oh Gene…"_

Ray heard Chris gasp behind him and shook his head.

"Bloody 'ell."

"Ooh, there goes the tie!"

Gene traced kisses back up her jaw line, lingering on her cheek before finding her lips once more and slipping his tongue inside her mouth. Pressing her into the wall further, he lifted her thigh, holding it so her knee was level with his back. He stepped between her legs, pulling at her jumper, breaking the kiss briefly to pull it over her head.

Chris let out a long breath.

"Jammy bastard!"

Ray stood speechless as he watched Alex break free of Gene's grasp, removing her thigh from his grip and pushing him. Alex sent him flying backwards into the fridge and started on the buttons of his shirt, his coat dropping to the floor as she pulled on his lower lip with her teeth, tugging him towards her. Gene's growl of desire could be heard 3 streets away, Ray was sure of it.

"_..Alex.."_

Alex released his lip and kissed him once more. Gene pulled her closer, gathering her up against him. He nipped her bottom lip, and then slipped his tongue into her mouth once more. He spun the two of them round, pinning Alex's lower half to the kitchen counter. Ray shook his head as Alex moaned out Gene's name, responding to the attentions he was showing her neck.

"They're still bloody fighting each other!"

Gene lifted Alex's top over her head, moving from her neck to reclaim her mouth. Hot, needy tongues met and Gene pulled Alex down the wall, out of sight.

* * *

_**Well? What did you think? A few people have said there should be a sequel to this, but i'm undecided! Well, i hope you liked it anyway! Take care, and thanks again for reading! Peace out LSQ x**_


End file.
